


Colors

by orphan_account



Series: The Beginning Of A Song [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Just sweet fluf, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time I look at you latelyI see colors they're changingEvery time I look at you latelyI see colors





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think i may be a little obsessed with that ship, but it's fault!  
> Based on the song "Colors" by OneRepublic

_**I** think it's time that I told you_  
_I'm a fan of your universe_  
_And every shade that you offer_  
_It's different but I know it works_

The noises from the cars outside were entering through the open window, together with the lights of the city and the pale moonlight. The lights were touching softly Alexander's bare skin while he slept, poorly showing his facial expression –calm and innocent–, but that lighting was perfect that way. It was enough to take Thomas' breath away.

He was awake, late at night, staring at the man by his side with passion. The memories of last night seemed to warm his heart, the way they kissed, the way they put their bodies together, the way they finally told eatch other their feelings. He finally got Alex, and he couldn't be more happy.

_**I** 'm addicted to the magic_  
_And the glow of the city lights_  
_I felt it in my veins_  
_Just didn't know how to say it right_

Thomas knew his feelings towards Alexander, he had discovered them a long time ago, but he just couldn't deal with the idea that Alex didn't feel the same.

But he did.

He remembered the fight, but he didn't seem to remember its motives. He remembered how Alexander was screaming things at him in the middle of the street, making people look at them. He remembered him walking away, with Alex still screaming at him. He remembered when he turned back and just kissed the small man, making him shut up. He remembered when he ran away, scared of his own actions.

Thomas remembered the hard knocking on his door. The way he was trembling when opened the door to find Alexander's confused eyes staring at him. He remembered the conversation, the soft tone Alex was using, and the way he couldn't even look at his eyes while talking. He remembered the question coming from Alexander's mouth.

_"You like me?"_

He remembered the answer, an whisper, coming from his lips.

_"Yes."_

But he also remembered the kiss, soft and calm, and the surprise he felt, seeing Alexander kissing him. He remembered where that kiss led to. He remembered the sounds, the softness of another body on his, the _feeling_.

_**S** he said do you see me in black and white_  
_Do you need me every day and night_  
_I said I don't wanna dance with another_  
_We could feel this darkness with each other_

Now, there they were; Alexander sleeping and Thomas wide awake, trying to figure out if that was a dream. It was too good and surreal to be truth.

He moved his hand, rubbing lightly his fingers on Alexander's cheek where the lights were touching him, feeling his skin under his fingers and smiling. He let his fingers run though his lips before moving it away, not wanting to wake Alex from his sleep.

But in his mind, more than all that situation, there were words that wouldn't leave his mind. Words traded in the heat of the movements of two lovers.

He saw as the words came out of Alexander's mouth, low and desperate.

_"Will you still need me? After all that, will you still need me?"_

And he didn't hesitate on his answer.

_"Always."_

_**E** veryone's got their own light_  
_Some shine and they fade away_  
_Everyone's got a story_  
_Those change every single day_

That was the truth. He would always need him. Alexander was, in fact, the only thing holding him in the city. He always preferred his house on Virginia, the silence and the calm were things he loved about the place. And New York was noisy and always moving, that was not the ambient for Thomas. But seemed the perfect one for Alex; Always moving. Non-stop.

He looked at Alexander again, he seemed so peaceful. Maybe Thomas would be able to convince him to go to Virginia some day. He would love to have him with him there. The thought made him smile.

His smile went away when he saw Alexander's eyes opening slowly, catching Thomas staring at him.

_**S** he said do you see me in shades of grey_  
_Do you need me like I need you that way_  
_I say I don't wanna lay with another_  
_We could feel this quiet with each other_

Alexander frowned when he saw Thomas' eyes on him and smiled, rubbing his eyes so he could wake up a little.

"Why are you looking at me you perv." his voice was low and sleepy

Thomas gave him a short laugh moving a little to get closer to Alex, putting a loose hair strand behind his ear and putting his hand on Alex's cheek, rubbing his thumb on it.

"I guess you got me."

Alex closed his eyes again and held Thomas' hand in place with his own, smiling at the touch. He opened his eyes again. The light wasn't hitting his eyes, making them look even more dark than they were already. But Thomas could still see them looking at him, a small shine behind them.

"Can't sleep?" Alex asked

"I'm too busy looking at you."

_**E** very time I look at you lately_  
_I see colors they're changing_  
_Every time I look at you lately_  
_I see colors_

_**I** see you in black and white_  
_I see you in the brightest light_

Alex's smile grew wider and he got even closer, hiding his face on Thomas' neck. Thomas kissed the top of his head, putting his chin on top of it and using one of his hands to hold him closer and the other one to pet his hair. He couldn't hold a smile. He was happy at the scene that was playing; Alexander's warmth warming his own body, his breathing hitting his skin, his small body curled on his.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't loving that.

"Hey..." Thomas called, making Alex look up "What about you?"

Alexander frowned, clearly confused by his question.

"Will you still need me after all that?"

His voice was a whisper in the darkness of the room. A small but meaningful sound. His eyes showing his uncertainty and fear. Alex seemed to understand and a small smile ghosted on his lips.

_**Y** eah when I look at you colors_  
_When I look at you I see colors_

He brought Thomas' face closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips, making both of them shiver at the sensation. Alex looked at his eyes intensely, placing his fingers on Thomas' lips, feeling their softness.

"Always."

They both smiled and wasn't long till they feel asleep, hugging each other, the light that came through the window revealing the way both of their bodies were intertwined while they rested.

_**I** see _ _colors_

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
